The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an ultrasonic probe, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and a surface temperature estimating method for the ultrasonic probe, and more particularly to an ultrasonic probe, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and a surface temperature estimating method for the ultrasonic probe, which is capable of preventing an image from being deteriorated by acoustic disturbance that is caused by a temperature sensor, and also is capable of precisely estimating the surface temperature of the ultrasonic probe.
Up to now, there has been known an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which a temperature sensor is disposed on a member that comes in contact with an object to be detected of the ultrasonic probe (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-253776).
Also, there has been known an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus in which plural temperature sensors are disposed at plural portions on the oscillator of the ultrasonic probe (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-56942).
Further, there has been known an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having a temperature sensor that detects the temperature of oil that is sealed in the interior of the ultrasonic probe (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-321377).
In one of the above conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses in which a temperature sensor is disposed in the vicinity of the surface of the ultrasonic probe, there arises such a problem that an image is deteriorated by acoustic disturbance that is caused by a temperature sensor.
Also, in one of the above conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses in which the temperature sensor is disposed away from the surface of the ultrasonic probe, there arises such a problem that the surface temperature of the ultrasonic probe cannot be accurately known.